Custom:LEGO Pirates II: The Island of Mysteries
LEGO Pirates II: The Island of Mysteries is a custom video game of Pirates theme. It was created by Shiva. Gameplay The player progresses through a number of levels following a linear plot, but can return to the levels later on in free play mode, using any of all of the playable characters they unlocked up until that point and in addition, there are a variety of side-levels to embark on. LEGO Pirates II: The Island of Mysteries contains a large open world that also acts as the game's hub. The open world is the world of Pirates. It's based in a small part of the Caribbean Sea with many islands and towns on their territories. Most of those territories officially belong to the Empire and a few of them belong to the Kingdom, a close neighbor and often an enemy to the Empire. In order to travel from one island to another, the player must sail on the ship through the sea. There is a Character Creator in LEGO Pirates II. The player can create his own character using accessories of other characters able for them. Plot Years ago, a pirate Jake «Snake» Blake mutinied against Captain Redbeard onboard Black Seas Barracuda, just in order to achieve his title of the great pirate captain. However, only a few of pirates were on the side of Jake, so they were easily thrown overboard. However, Jake and his pirates survived. In the nearest town, they stole a ship, renaming it to Renegade Runner, and recruited more crewmen, including a pirate Rummy. Due to his lovely hook, replacing his lost hand, Jake gave himself a nickname Captain Ironhook. Soon Renegade Runner met Black Seas Barracuda in the sea and they started battling. During the battle, Rummy betrayed Ironhook, escaping from his ship on the boat. Rummy sailed to the closest town of Barbados and sneaked inside Eldorado Fortress, where he disguised himself as a crewman of the arrived merchantman. Merchantman sailed to Antigua, where the ship got shipwrecked. Only Rummy survived, making a hideout on the island, where he got shipwrecked. In search of the food and materials for a hideout, Rummy found a volcano in the shape of the skull. He even heard a voice, but considered it as a hunger hallucinations. But, after eating a bunch of coconuts, Rummy heard it once again. Next day, a Imperial Officer was rowing a boat to the island and there he found Rummy, whom he took to Antigua, the Imperial Trading Post. In Antigua Rummy was imprisoned in the same jail as Captain Redbeard, who got caught during a battle with both Renegade Runner and arrived Imperial Flagship. In the jail they became friends and Redbeard let him to join his crew, once they both escape. Years have passed since it happened. Rummy now serves Captain Redbeard as a first mate aboard Black Seas Barracuda. Redbeard reunites with his brother Captain Benjamin Kragg and they both decide to go on a voyage to the legendary treasure of Don Cortes with their fleet, which consists of only two ships: Black Seas Barracuda and Skull's Eye Schooner. Both brothers have two halves of a treasure map, so their only target is to find the island, where the treasure is located, and the treasure itself. On their way, pirates see a town of Montserrat, which belongs to the Kingdom. Since the Kingdom is at war with the Empire, and both brothers are Imperial Privateers, they decide to attack it. Using the trick of the «peaceful fleet» (ships sail past the fort and suddenly attack it), pirates are successful to destroy a half of the fort and make the garrison flee. Pirates then step outside the ships and attack the town. They carefully try not to attack citizens and battle the soldiers. Soon Redbeard and Kragg make it to the governor's palace, where they fight a governor himself and defeat him. As it turns out, Montserrat citizens were feeling like slaves, when the town was under the Kingdom's control, so citizens greet the pirates as heroes. After staying for one night, pirates place a new governor of Montserrat and leave the town. Soon, in the sea, Bo'Sun Will sees a raft, sailing near Black Seas Barracuda. There is Jolly Roger flag on it, so Bo'Sun decides to help a pirate, picking him to the ship. As it turns out, that pirate is one-legged Black Jack Hawkins, who earlier decided to leave Captain Redbeard's crew in order to find and later tell to his captain about new islands with treasures. Jack tells about the Volcano Island near Antigua, where First Mate Rummy got shipwrecked years ago. Jack calls it the Island of Mysteries and recommends captains Redbeard and Kragg to abandon that island. Kragg brothers then look at their map and realize, that the treasure, they wish to find, is located on the Island of Mysteries. Jack then tells about mysteries there: there is the volcano in the shape of the skull and there can be heard a voice, telling strangers to leave the island. Jack also shows a letter, which he found on the island, however it is written in Spanish. Crewmen quickly find one spaniard in their crew and he translates the letter. There is written, that the one, who wants to pass through the volcano, must place four relics, which are usual armor pieces: helmet, armor, shield and sword. However, each armor piece must be acquired from different nation: English, Spanish, French and Dutch. Pirates decide to start with helmet. Benjamin offers to steal a helmet from conquistadors from Spain, as they are going to arrive at the nearest trading post. Redbeard offers to capture a trading post of Antigua, because during the war, the Kingdom took it from the Empire. Pirates capture a town of Antigua and make it a property of the Empire again. They send a letter to Admiral Woodhouse, where they ask him to come with a new governor for Antigua. When Woodhouse and a new governor arrive and are met by pirates, Kragg brothers tell admiral about their plans to steal a helmet from the Admiral of Spanish Armada. At first, Woodhouse refuses to help them, but then Benjamin shows a ship's log, he once stole from the Spanish Armada Flagship. There is written, that the Admiral is going to attack the trading post on the next day after a visit. Woodhouse then understands, that without his helmet, the Admiral loses his right to command, so the town won't be attacked. He agrees to help. The day of Spanish Armada's arrival soon comes. Conquistadors dock their ship at Antigua and Woodhouse meets them. Both admirals make their conversation, while pirates sneak on the rooftops, following them. They are successful to steal helmet from the Admiral, but then remember, that aboard the flagship there is Captain Valiant, another commander. Pirates sneak aboard the ship, however they get detected there and fight aggressive conquistadors. They defeat everyone aboard, including Valiant and steal a ship for the fleet of Kragg brothers, making the Spaniard of the crew its lieutenant. When the Admiral witnesses it everything and realizes, that his helmet is lost, Admiral Woodhouse points his sword at him and makes him stand on his knees. The former Admiral is later judged and imprisoned, and pirates head to St. Martin, the Caribbean capital of Holland. As the pirates fleet arrive in St. Martin, Benjamin offers to steal a Dutch shield in a shape of rose from the local blacksmith. They do so easily, however, when they attempt to leave, Dutch customs guards ask pirates to show their cargo and documents for them. Redbeard orders not to let guards pass onboard the ships, and the fleet quickly escapes from the town. Fleet heads to the closest French town of Tortuga, where pirates plan to steal an armor of musketeers. In a tavern of Tortuga Kragg brothers suddenly meet their old friend Imperial Admiral Shiva. They both sit at the same table and see Blackbeard sitting nearby with a person, who is revealed to be his former cook, who freed him from his imprisonment in Tortuga and wants to help him retrieve back his flagship Queen Anne's Revenge, which now belongs to Shiva. Redbeard, Benjamin and Shiva go out of a tavern, Blackbeard and the cook follow them. As it turns out, Kragg brothers and Shiva trap Blackbeard and his comrade. After a short battle, Kragg brothers defeat Blackbeard and the cook. Shiva then leaves Tortuga, but Redbeard and his brother stay to make Blackbeard and the cook surrender to the government of France. As a reward, governor of Tortuga asks, if Kragg brothers wanted something. Brothers ask for the armor of musketeers. Governor gives them the whole set of musketeers' armor and then pirates leave the town of Tortuga and head to Port Royale, to retrieve the sword. In Port Royale pirates sneak inside a palace of Elizabeth Swann-Turner. There they find a collection of swords, forged by her husband Will and steal one. However, guards detect pirates and attempt to attack, but Elizabeth stops them. She then tells pirates, that they could just ask her for one sword, and lets them go. After pirates return on Black Seas Barracuda, they report everything to their captains and the fleet heads back to the Volcano Island. When pirates finally arrive at the Island, only Kragg brothers, Black Jack Hawkins and First Mate Rummy decide to go out to the Island of Mysteries, leaving the fleet under Bo'Sun Will's command. They proceed into the jungle and soon find the Volcano far away. On their way they meet alive Conquistador Skeleton, who turns out to be cursed Don Cortes himself. He doesn't let pirates pass, even with relics they hold with themselves. He reveals that he was always a source of the mysterious voice on the island and he himself made the volcano look like a skull. He also tells, that the statue, referred in the Spanish letter, doesn't exist and he wrote this letter only to trap «naïve treasure hunters». Redbeard then answers, that he and his crew didn't get caught in any trap, but Don Cortes then tells pirates to turn around and look at their fleet. They see it attacked by the Spanish and the Dutch armadas, but then the fleets of Admiral Woodhouse and Admiral Shiva appear to help pirate ships. Redbeard understands, that everything will be okay, so he tells his mates to join his attack on Don Cortes. Pirates defeat Don Cortes and bind him to the palm tree. Pirates then follow their map to the treasure and inside the volcano. They proceed through various traps to the legendary treasure of Don Cortes. After they retrieve it, pirates find a shortcut and quickly return to the surface. As they come to their fleet, they see it landed still. Pirates load the treasure on Black Seas Barracuda and sail away to the their next adventures. Delighted pirates celebrate retrieving of the legendary treasure. However, they soon confront the Kingdom merchant ship. Redbeard orders to attack it and the fleet does so. However, as they attack it, they see it under command of Captain Ironhook. Shocked by that, Redbeard forgets about everything and doesn't see, how an enemy sneaks behind him and hits his head. Pirate captain loses his consciousness. After some hours, Captain Redbeard awakens alone in the jail of the Kingdom. Characters Ships Notes *Some of the characters in game appear with the flesh skin, due to their original appearance in Pirates of the Caribbean. Category:Custom Video Games Category:Pirates